Shattered Hearts
by xXMiseryxBusinessxX
Summary: What if you could break an imprint bond? Would you break it and choose a different life for yourself? Leah\Jacob\Nessie
1. Prologue

_-Based on Breaking Dawn-_

**Shattered Hearts**

Prologue:

* * *

What if the something that was not possible was possible after all? Through all the legends told, no one ever thought it would come to this.

But to this day it will be possible and it will reflect towards Leah and Jacob as they take their joineries through the shattered heartbreaks. But they will have choice what they are meant to do with their life and who they are supposed to be with.

Love is something that can't be described. But having an imprintee would all fix that right? Well not for these two. They will learn the new meaning of love behind the imprints and discover the truth together.

Leah:

I was torn into pieces of the heartbreak with San. I thought I would never be the same again. And somehow I wasn't. I turned into the worst thing possible, a wolf. Now I'm stuck with being in his head day. I hated how I could hear his thoughts about Emily. It made me feel useless. It was like what we had was nothing special at all.

I have became bitter, but who knew getting away from Sam would help me for the better. When Jake left the pack, I took a leap to follow him and Seth. It helped me clear my mind of Sam, and helped me to be in a better place and that was all because of Jacob. Who knew Jacob could have helped me so much?

I can feel my heart changing as Jake and I help each other to save Bella's life. I get to understand him better and how his heart is deeply broken. It reminded me when I was hurt that badly. But who knew that Jake just needed a little love to brighten his day up.

Jake:

I thought my life would always be protecting Bella, until she picked the day marry Edward Cullen. I hated him with passion and I couldn't believe Bella had chosen that life for herself. It didn't help when I found out she was going to have a real honeymoon.

But when she came back, I knew I had to help her. She was pregnant, and Sam wanted to kill her because he didn't know what the baby will be. But I wouldn't stand around letting Sam kill the girl I loved. So I left the pack with Seth and Leah following.

Being with Leah in my own pack, was different. She was more nicer and kinder. And I obviously knew why. Without being in Sam's head all the time, she was in a much healthier place. She had no reason to be bitter.

Leah and I became friends in a way. We had a strange relationship, but we understood each other and that was good enough for us. Leah wasn't bad company after all. I could actually get used to her. Now she stands with me and with her brother, Seth, waiting for the monster to be born and making sure Sam wouldn't kill it.

* * *

**After reading a few Jake and Leah stories, I wanted to try one. But when Nessie is born, they will be a love triangle. So there will be jake and Nessie moments!**

**please review and should i continue this story ? :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_-Based on Breaking Dawn-_

**Shattered Hearts**

Chapter One: Crush?

* * *

Leah stared at Jake holding food and clothing in his hand. She stared at him waiting for him to speak, but all he did was stare towards the sky.

"Are you going to eat or drool over the sky?" Leah snickered.

Jake snapped away from the sky and looked at her. She instantly saw the pain in his eyes. She didn't want to feel bad for him. But she had no choice. She knew everything that he was going through. She pulled herself off the floor and wrapped her arms around him. She usually never hugged anyone besides Seth, but Leah knew Jake needed a hug. She buried her face into his chest as she felt his head burying into the crook of her neck. "What happened?"

Jake slowly raised his head up to her. He didn't know why Leah started to care so much about him, but he was glad. He was even glad that she was a part of his pack. Jake had really missed talking to Leah. Jake hated to admit to the old pack that him and Leah used to be best friends when they little. He hated that the pack would tease him because he was supposedly friends with the bitter bitchy ex. "It just hurts to much, Le."

Leah stared at him in pity, "It only gets better down the road. You know that right?"

Jake pulled away from Leah as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I know that. But it's too hard to support her when she is basically dying! That thing inside of her keeps breaking her ribs. It's just too much."

Leah saw Jake's eyes filling with tears. She had never seen him cry, and she wasn't going to now. She walked towards him laying her small hand onto his cheek. She slowly rubbed his cheek in tiny circles as she pulled him into a hug. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I know this is hard. But you know Seth and I are here for you. And I do really mean it, when I say I'm here for you."

Jake once pulled away again. Jake looked at her and gave her a soft smile. "I have missed this Leah. It reminds me of the girl that I used to be friends."

Leah couldn't help but smile again. Her and Jake used to be great friends, until she started dating Sam. Sam never really liked Jake until he joined the pack. But Sam didn't like that she would always hang out with a guy that was her best friend. She slowly started to hang out with Jake less because of Sam. She regretted doing that to Jake. But she was so hopelessly in love with Sam at the time, that she would do anything for him. "Aww Jakey, are you going to go all corny on me now?" She teased.

Jake chuckled as a cool breeze passed them. He saw Leah's hair flow into the wind as it handed on her face. At the moment, Jake could only see the beauty in her. He ran his fingers through her hair, as he started to lean in. Leah stared at him knowing what was going to go happen. She knew she should have stopped it, but she didn't know why she wasn't backing away. Instead she started to lean as their lips were a few inches away.

Jake cupped her face as he saw her lips just an inch away. He was about to kiss her but heard a howl nearby them. Jake pulled away and saw Seth glaring at Jake. He quickly cleared his throat, "You finished running the patrol?"

Seth just looked at Jake and then Leah. He had no idea what he had missed while running. But he didn't like the fact that Jake almost kissed his sister. "Yes I did. But Bella wants to see you."

Jake looked away from the floor and gave Seth a nod. "Okay, I will go see her." He quickly glanced at Leah before running over to the Cullen's house. As he reached the house Jake walked in to find Bella staring at him like he was the best Christmas gift ever. Jake shock his pain away as he gave her a soft smile.

Jake never found it fair that Bella had loved him so much, but yet she would pick Edward over him. He walked over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "Jeez, Bella you are freezing."

"Well it's your job to warm me. "She gave me a cheesy smile, as Edward stared at the T.V.

Jake gave her a grin before staring at the T.V. All of them got lost into the screen as they heard Edward's voice. "What did you say?"

Jake turned towards him as Bella gave him a confused look. "I didn't say anything.."

Edward's eyes went blank, "What were you thinking of?"

Bella's cheeks turned a rosy red as she was embarrassed. "Esme Island and the feathers."

Jake gave them a confused look. He had no idea what they were talking about, but didn't even want to know. He stared at Edward waiting for him to say something. "The fetus...he or she...it...he loves your voice."

Bella's eyes widen. "Holy crap! You can hear him?"

"Shh Bella you scared him."

Bella rubbed her belly and smiled. "It's okay Baby, I'm sorry."

Edward smiled back, "He loves you."

Bella smiled with tears in her eyes, "I love you too baby."

Jake stared at Edward. He counted on Edward to be on his side of this. He knew Edward didn't want Bella to have this baby. But now since he can hear the creature's voice, he wanted this baby just how much Bella wanted. Suddenly, he felt so alone and wanted to escape.

Edward looked at him before reaching a car key and throwing it at Jacob. "Go. " Edward whispered.

Jake grabbed the keys as he raced towards the garage, he just wanted to leave and just escape for a few hours. He got inside of the car and raced off.

Leah sat down at her floor while she played around her food. She could feel her baby brother's eyes on her. She wasn't in the mood for Seth to yell at her about what happened earlier with Jake.

"Are you even going to eat that, Leah?" You could almost hear the concern in Seth's voice.

"It smells like vampire. You can have this. " She passed the plate to Seth.

Seth sighed as he sat down by his big sister. "Leah, you need to eat something. You are going to starve."

She just stared at the food. Leah knew her brother was right. Seth grabbed the plate as he took the toast and shoved it into his sister's mouth. "Eat it."

Leah sighed but gulped down the toast. She knew it tasted good even with the vampire smell on it. She grabbed the plate as she ate the other toast. After she finished the toast, she started to eat the eggs and the sliced apples with a couple of grapes.

"See was that so bad?"

Leah looked at her brother and smiled. "Not really. But the smell did kind of stink. But thank you."

Seth smiled, "Anytime Sis." He stared at her as she played with her fingers. He took a deep breath before beginning to talk. "Leah, we need to talk about earlier. It looked like you and Jake were going to kiss."

Leah looked at Seth, but it was more of a glare. She got up and buried her face into her hands. "That's so not your business Seth!"

"I think it is. " He pleaded. "Jake is a wolf, he can imprint. Besides he is in a vulnerable stage. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Leah faced her brother, and snorted. "I'm not going to get hurt."

"You don't know that for sure. Just tell me you don't have a crush on him."

Crush. Leah didn't want to face those words. Could she possibly have feelings for Jake? She knew their new friendship was weird. But they understood each other perfectly and she has been his rock for the past few days. "Oh god no Leah! You can't be serious. You like him don't you?" Seth yelled in concern for his sister.

"Seth calm down! I never said I liked him!" She yelled back.

"The silence said it all."

Leah looked at him before looking away. She so didn't want to have this talk with her baby brother, but she knew she didn't have a choice. "I don't know if I like him."

"Leah!" He pleaded. "Please don't fall for him. I can't see you hurting again. Please, you can't fall for another wolf. He might imprint."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Do you really believe that Leah? It's not as rare as it seem. It's very possible."

Leah didn't want him to imprint, but she knew the chances were high. "Seth...I just don't know how I feel about him."

Seth pulled his sister down and sat next to her. "I think you like him. But it's not healthy Le. He is a wolf."

Leah sighed as she looked at the floor, "You don't think I know that! I'm trying really hard not to fall for him. But it's hard."

Seth stared at his sister in pity. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged. "If you like him or not, I will still be there for you."

Leah smiled as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder. Leah watched as the Cullen's car raced out of the garage.

"Was that Jake in there?" Seth asked while getting up from the floor.

Leah stared down the road Jake speed through. "I'm going to the Cullen's house to see what happened."

Seth quickly grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Are you sure about that?"

Leah nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes I am. " She walked over to the house, debating whether or not to knock on the door. Edward opened the door snapping Leah out of her thought. She rolled her ideas at him, "Thanks little Eddie."

Edward frowned. "I really don't like that nickname."

Leah smirked, "I think it fits you." She walked past him into the house. She found Rosalie taking care of Bella. Leah cringed at the sign of Bella. Bella always has been very pretty, but the way she looked right now was far from pretty. Leah eyes went to the cup that Bella was holding. Her nose cringed when she smelt the blood.

Leah took a huge breath and walked over to Bella. Bella looked up to her. You could sense fear in her eyes, as she tried to hide it with a smile. Leah snorted, she had no idea why Bella would be scared of her. So what if she was a wolf? She meant no harm to her. "Hey Bella."

Bella looked uncomfortable at the sight of me. "Hey Leah. Esme will be happy to see you here."

Leah sighed. Since Leah decided to join Jake's pack, Esme has been trying to be a mother for them. Esme was nice and all, but Leah still wasn't very warm with vampires like Seth was."May I ask, why did you decide to come in here? I mean it's great at all, but you never came in the house at all any of these days."

Bella's voice snapped Leah out of her thoughts. Leah looked over at Bella and sat across from her. "I just saw my alpha racing out of the garage in your car. I want to know what happened."

Leah could feel Edward's eyes on her as she tried to talk to Bella. She heard his footsteps behind her. "We were talking about the baby, Leah. And Jake got upset."

Leah snapped her head at Bella and snorted. "Oh the baby. Bella don't you realize how much you are hurting Jake? Why must you talk about the baby when he is around?"

Edward glared at Leah. "That isn't necessary for you to yell at Bella."

Leah glared back at him, "I think it is. I'm in Jake's head too, not only you Edward. I know he is in pain, and your wife keeps making it worse."

Bella looked between us as she tear up. "Edward no, she is right. I'm sorry Leah. I don't mean to hurt him on purpose."

"Love, she isn't right. And I'm pretty sure Jake would have said something about it if it bugged him so much. Why do you care so much Leah?"

"He wouldn't say anything because he likes to keep Bella happy. And I can care if I want." Leah sighed as she turned back to Bella. "I just want him to be the happy Jake that everyone loves. That's all I ask for."

"Leah, I want the happy Jake too. You know I don't mean to hurt him."

Leah snorted, "I don't think I know that for sure since you hurt him a lot."

Bella sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry about that. I wish he could find someone else to love."

Leah stared at Bella as she said those words. Even if she couldn't admit that she liked him or not, she didn't want him to fall in love with someone else.

Edward looked over at Leah, and a smirked appeared on his face. "So that's why you care so much."

Leah's head shot up as she glared at him. "Edward!" She screamed. "That's so not fair, you can't keep reading my mind!"

Bella raised her eyebrow as she asked, "What did she think?"

Edward chuckled, "Her and Jake formed a pretty tight friendship."

Leah growled through her teeth. She couldn't believe she had let Edward know something that she still wasn't sure about. "One word to Jake, and I swear I will kill your sparkling ass. Got that?"

Edward continued to laugh, "Yes I got that Leah."

Leah glared at him before walking past him and running out of the house. She quickly phased to let her tension out.

* * *

**Nessie will be born soon :)**

**did u guys love or hate it? should i continue?**

**please review! =)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_-Based on Breaking Dawn-_

**Shattered Hearts**

Chapter Two: Imprint

* * *

Leah paced around the forest clearing. She kept staring at the clear roads. She sighed as she looked away from the road.

She didn't understand why she had to care for Jake. Maybe it was because he was actually nice to her then the other pack members were. She didn't understand their relationship, but she felt as her heart was starting to finally heal.

Leah's face snapped up as she heard a car racing towards the car. She instantly knew it was Jake. She ran towards the garage and stopped in front of the car as Jake came to the stop. Jake looked up to find Leah right in front of his car. He got out of the car and faced her. "What the hell Leah? I could have hit you."

Leah mumbled a sorry under her breathe as she looked up at Jake. "I thought you left."

Jake looked at her to see she was indeed worried about him. Every fiber in his body was telling him to hug Leah and insure he would never leave her, but he made sure he didn't do that. "I'm not abandoning my pack this time."

Leah couldn't help but have a girly grin on her face. "Really?" She doesn't know why Jake made her feel like this, but it made her feel like she was in high school all over again.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle at how she was acting. "Sure, sure." He replied as his eyes flickered back at the Cullen's house.

Leah knew what he was looking at. She sighed, "Why do you always go back there if she keeps hurting you?"

"I don't know." He responded. "It's just like something is pulling me to be by her."

"A pull?" She snickered.

"Leah, calm down. I didn't imprint on her. "

"Then why must you be with her always? It's killing me seeing you hurt. " As the words flew out of her mouth, she immediately felt embarrassed. "because Seth looks up to you . I don't want my baby brother to be down cause of you." She lied.

Jake slowly walked towards her and cupped her face. "Are you sure it's not killing you?"

Leah gulped nervously. She stared at him knowing their faces was inch away from each other. "I don't know what you are talking about. " She was stubborn, and she wasn't going to let Jake control her emotion like this.

"Are you sure?" Jake pulled his face closer to her as he left a tiny gasp between their lips. He didn't know what was coming over him. But he knew what he wanted. He wanted Leah. He wasn't sure why.

Leah's breathing became faster as she swallowed hard. "Yes I'm sure." She choked as she tried to catch her breath.

Jake looked into her eyes as he closed the gap away from them and kissed her. Leah stood there in shock as Jake began to move his lips against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to kiss him back. The kiss was full of lust, something they both needed. He pushed her against the garage wall as he continued to kiss her. Leah moaned as she felt Jake tongue swept across her lower lip.

Jake pulled away making sure nothing would, catching his breath. He instantly regretted kissing her. He knew he wanted her, but they were both wolves who haven't imprinted yet. He didn't want to hurt her like Sam hurt her. He wouldn't able to live with himself if he ever put her in that kind of pain again. "I should go check on what's going on." Jake walked past her before she could even say anything.

Leah placed her finger on her lips. She couldn't believe what had just happened. But she was confused why Jake would just walk away like that. He had kissed her, but why did he act like he regretted it? She had no idea what just had happened. But she couldn't get rid of the childish grin she had on her face.

"Leah?" She heard her baby's brother voice as she snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey baby brother."

Seth pushed his sister away as he gave her a weird look. "Okay you are officially freaking me out." Leah rolled her eyes as she continued to smile. She didn't care if she was creeping him out. She was happy and no one can ruin her mood. "Maybe then you won't kill me for this."

Leah stopped smiling as her face got serious. "What are you -" She stopped as she saw Embry walk out of the forest. He stared at her. Leah looked at her brother as she glared at him. "Jake's going to kill you Seth! The other guy's are probably here too. We are supposed to help the Cullen's! Not Kill them!"

Embry smirked, "Who knew you would love those leaches Leah."

Leah glared at him, "It's better than your stupid pack."

"Leah!" Seth snapped at her. "He's isn't going to kill the Cullen's. He came to our side."

Leah looked at him in shock. "You changed packs? Why?" She knew he loved his old pack.

"Because Jake's my best friend and I'm not going to be his enemy. Quil would have loved to join, but you know he can't. He has Claire. I don't have anyone, so I came here."

She smiled, "Who knew you could be such a softy Embry. It's glad to have you back."

Embry gave her a weird look as he looked at Seth. "Is she okay? I don't remember her ever being this nice?"

"You are in a treat. I'm not that bitter bitch anymore. Well I guess I can still be a bitch, but I'm not bitter." She grinned as she felt proud of herself for once. Embry laughed as he couldn't believe what he heard. He was definitely going to enjoy this new pack.

Jake looked at the window of the Cullen's kitchen to find that Embry had joined them. He smiled, but wished Quil could be here. He looked back at Bella. She was getting better from the blood she was drinking, but she still looked terrible. Her stomach still had so many bruises and it was huge. He surprised that she hadn't popped yet. He looked away from her. He couldn't bear that she was killing herself for this baby. No one knew how this baby would turn out like. But yet we all knew Bella would love that baby even if it was a monster.

Jake stared back at the window seeing Embry and Leah joking around. He couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously. He knew Embry didn't see Leah like that, but what if his feelings did change? Leah wasn't bitter anymore. She was starting to become her nice self, and that was very likeable. Embry once used to like Leah before she met Sam. But when Sam and her did become a couple Embry did get over his crush.

"You like her don't you?"

Jake turned around and faced Edward. "You know that's getting really annoying."

Edward smirked as he continued. "Don't try to change the subject Jacob. I can read your thoughts perfectly. I even know about the kiss."

Jake groaned. "Can I have some little privacy? I don't want people knowing!"

"Why not? We all see how Leah is with you. She definitely changing. We think it's because of you."

"It's not because of me. It's because she's away from Sam. Don't try to act like you know her. " Jake glared at him as he looked back at the window.

"I may not know her that well. But I know you. You like her, that's why you keep staring at her."

Jake turned away from the window and stared at Edward. "You're just glad that I'm over your wife. "

Edward frowned, "Jake, I'm trying to help you. It's the at least I can do since you risked everything to help out Bella."

"I'm only helping out Bella because she is my friend. I don't want her to be killed."

"That may be so. But you're feelings for her are going away. I know it is. Just admit it, you are falling for your beta."

Jake groaned, "I so do not want to talk about this with a vampire!"

"Why not? I have been alive for a long time. I know a lot of things about girls that you won't even know when you die. So it would be a smart choice to listen to my advice, " Edward smirked.

Jake sighed. He had no dignity left since his life turned into alliance with vampires. What could he actually lose by actually taking Edward's advice for once? "Fine, if I let you give me advice. Would you stop talking about my love life?"

"Of course." Edward smiled as he took a seat next to Jake. "First, you have to admit your feelings for Leah. If you keep denying it, it's not going to take you anywhere in life. It's just going to leave you alone and miserable."

Jake was about to answer as he heard of roar of laughter from Emmett. "I thought you were hunting!"

"Well I was going to leave right now. But I just heard that Jake has gotten a crush on Leah?"

Jake groaned as Edward smirked like a dork. "Yes he does."

Emmett roared with laughter again. "Aww are you goings to have wolf sex and make some puppies?"

Jake glared at him as he turned towards Edward. "Can I break his jaw?"

Edward laughed as nodded his head no. "Emmett just go hunting before Jake rips your head off." Emmett continued to laugh as he ran out of the house.

Jake snuck into his chair, feeling extremely embarrassed. "This is the last time I ask a vampire for advice."

"Oh don't mind him. He's just an idiot. But just admit your feelings to her." Before Jake could say a word they heard a class shatter in the living room. They both got out of their chair and raced towards the living room.

"Ah!" Bella screamed as blood gushed out of her mouth. Jake winced at the sight of blood. "Jake help me!" He heard Edward's voice.

Edward grabbed as placed her on the table as he ripped her clothes off. Jake winced once again. He had pictured Bella's deliver in a different way. "He's suffocating Edward! Get him out!" Bella cried as she hurled more blood.

"Jake get her heart beating now!" Jake ran towards Bella as he started to give her mouth to mouth. He almost gagged at the taste of blood. But he kept going. He wasn't going to lose his best friend now. Jake's eyes flickered over to blondie. Her eyes were filled with rage as she stared at Bella's blood. "No!" Edward yelled. Jake quickly pushed blondie away as she flew onto the wall causing a huge crash. "Stay away from her!" Jake growled through his teeth. He raced back to Bella as he saw his pack had decided to join.

"Jake! I need you to help me get the baby out!" Edward yelled at he placed his sharp teeth near Bella's blotted stomach. "Seth, keep her heart beating. Leah wash down the blood on Bella. Embry watch Rosalie and make sure she doesn't come here!" Edward yelled as he gave order to everywhere.

Leah and Seth both winced at their job to do. They both wished they were Embry right now. Seth put his lips against Bella's trying not to gag from the blood pouring out of her mouth. Leah started to clean the blood off Bella and started to pump Bella's heart as Seth continued to give her mouth to mouth.

Jake looked away from them as he grabbed a blanket and placed it in his arms waiting for the baby to come in there. Edward placed his sharp near Bella's stomach as he cut through her skin. Jake winced at the sign of this. It was all happening to fast. He saw the baby's hand reaching out. "Jake get closer. We need to get this baby out now." Edward yelled.

Jake got closer to Edward as Edward started to pull the baby out. "Renesmee." He whispered as he placed the baby in Jake's arm. Jake stared at Edward as he start to put his venom all over Bella's wounds. Jake looked down at the baby. He couldn't help but smile. But his smile froze as he felt the pull towards her. He looked at her with pure affection towards this buddle of joy in his arms. Gravity didn't tie him down into this world, it was the little baby girl in his arms that smiled at him. He had imprinted on the his best friend's baby.

Jake could almost hear the growl in Edward's face. But he ignored it as he let Renesmee play with his finger. She was beautiful and the prettiest baby he ever seen. Jake stared at her with so much affection that it wasn't hard to notice.

Leah stared at him as she heard Edward growl. Her eyes looked at Jake's knowing what had happened. She gasped. Everyone turned to her, including Jake. Jake had an apologetic look on his face as Leah stared at him with hatred. She felt so stupid. She shouldn't have let her emotions get out of control like this. Once again she was heartbroken and the guy had imprinted just like Sam. Without a word she ran out of the house into a forest allowing herself to cry.

Seth looked at Jake knowing he was a reason why his sister just ran out of crying. "I'm going to check on her. And congrats Edward." Seth ran after Leah before anyone could say anything else.

"We need to talk now." Edward growled through his teeth.

Jake sighed as he passed Renesmee to her dad. "You know I can't control it. It just happens."

"You better not hurt her. I may not kill you because Bella wouldn't like that, but that doesn't mean I will kill you if you hurt my daughter." Jake just nodded, not wanting to piss off Edward even more. "Does this mean you feel nothing for Leah?"

Jake stared at Edward not knowing his answer. Just an hour away he had kissed her, and now he had imprinted. And he knew he had hurt Leah. But he still felt something for her. It just wasn't as powerful as what he felt for Renesmee. "I still care for her, if that's what you mean."

"Maybe you should still tell her how you feel." Edward said in a whisper, but loud enough for Jacob to her.

"Oh you would like that won't you. That would mean Renesmee wouldn't be with me."

Edward sighed, "It's not like that. It's just I had to watch you get over Leah so easily over imprinting."

Jake sighed, he knew Edward was right. He had hurt Leah. He saw the hurt in her face. Imprinting was such a great bond to have. But why was it always hurting Leah?

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please review! At least 5 reviews for the new one. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

_-Based on Breaking Dawn-_

**Shattered Hearts**

Chapter Three: Burying the pain

* * *

Leah ran out of the Cullen's house as she fall onto the forest ground. She didn't even try to keep herself to get up. She just laid on the floor and started to cry. She told herself that she would never cry over a guy ever again after what happened with Sam. But here she was, shedding her tears for Jacob Black. The guy who stole her heart in just a few days.

"Leah?" She heard her brother's voice. She looked up at him as her face was stained with tears. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. "Oh Leah." Seth rushed over to his sister's side and pulled her into his arms.

She buried her face into his chest and started to cry more. "Am I stupid or something?"

"You were never stupid Leah to began with, you know that." He murmured against her hair.

"Then why do I keep falling for guys that always imprint." She cried.

Seth held her closer to him as she started to cry more. "You are going to be fine. You got through it with Sam, and you are going to be fine this time too. "He whispered to her.

"What makes you so sure I can do it again?" She choked out.

"Because too many people are counting on you to be okay, like me." Leah looked at her brother. She tried to stop the tears for at least him.

She knew she had scared him with love. Seth was always the happiest person you could ever met. And he had to deal with all the pain, nightmares, and everything Leah dealt with Sam. It was heart breaking for him to watch. But he stuck with her and never left her side. And he was willing to do it again, anything to see a smile appear on his sister's face.

She buried her head back into his shoulder as a few tears started to fall down her face. She had no idea that she felt this strongly for Jake until he was ripped away from her hands. Just this earlier they had shared an amazing kiss, and now he belonged to someone else and that was never going to change.

Leah sometimes hoped she could find a normal guy and fall in love again. But she knew her life would be never normal. She is werewolf, having an alliance with a bunch of vampires. That's far from normal. But yet she still wishes.

However, she always gets pulled back a werewolf that steals her heart. But yet again finds a way to shatter her heart into a million pieces.

"Are you ready to go back in?" She heard her brother's voice. She nodded. Seth helped her up and walked back into the Cullen's house. As they came in, they didn't see Jacob and Rosalie in sight.

"Where's Jake?" Seth asked over to Embry who was looking closely at Bella.

"He's upstairs with Rose taking care of Renesmee." Embry replied back.

Leah flinched at her name but kept her cool. She looked over at Bella. Even with the venom going through her blood steam, she seemed calm. "I doubt she's calm. "Edward mumbled under his breath as he read Leah's though.

"Well Mr. Eddie, you have a daughter shouldn't you be happy instead of being so depressed."

He glared at Leah before putting his attention back to Bella. "She's in pain, I can't be happy. Changing into a vampire is the most pain thing any human can go through."

"Well she sure seems fi-" Leah's words were cut short as a scream came through Bella's mouth. Bella started to shake in pain. "Uh I guess she isn't fine."

Leah couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for Edward. He had to watch his wife go through pain for the pregnancy and now watch her like this until she is a full vampire. She could think about how badly his life sucks. "Why don't you guys help Jacob with Renesmee." Edward said as he didn't take his eyes off of his wife.

Leah would rather hang out with Sam and Emily then go up there and be with Jake. But she knew she had no choice. She had to be strong, at least for Seth. Her, Seth, and Embry walked upstairs to find Jacob and Rosalie arguing.

"It's my turn to hold her, mutt. She doesn't like dogs!" Rosalie hissed.

"Well she doesn't like blondes. She likes me better anyways." Jake taunted back as he kept cradling Renesmee in his arms. Leah stared at him as his eyes were filled with pure affection towards that little baby. His eyes slowly met hers as he felt Leah's eyes on him. She quickly looked away from him, not wanting him to see the pain and jealously in her eyes.

Renesmee slowly raised her tiny hand and pressed it against Rosalie's cheek. She showed her Aunt how much she cared for Jake, and how he was hers and only hers and how he was indeed her favorite. Rosalie gasped as Renesmee stopped showing her emotions. "I can't believe she likes you better!"

Jake smiled in victory as he played with Renesmee's tiny fingers. "I knew it. Maybe you should try being a wolf. Maybe she would like you better than."

Rosalie snorted, "I would rather die than be one of you."

Jacob smirked, "Good to know Blondie." Jake returned his attention back to Renesmee. It was almost sickening for Leah to watch. But she knew she had. She needed to be strong for once. She couldn't run away from her problems.

Jake's eyes widen as he smelled a familiar smell. His head turned towards the window. "Do you guy's smell that?"

Leah gasped, "The pack is here. What the hell are they doing here? I thought they backed down."

"You don't think they would start a fight now?" Seth whispered out loud.

"Well Sam is stubborn. " Embry tried to reason out. Jacob shook his head and handed Renesmee to Rosalie. "Rose, stay here with her. Don't let her out of your site." Jake turned towards his small pack. "If they chose to fight, we have no choice but to fight with them. It will be hard to fight with our brothers. But we have to do it. " Seth, Embry, and Leah all nodded to Jake's request and followed him downstairs.

They found Edward looking at window. His head turned towards them, "If they chose to fight. I'm fighting with you."

Leah's head snapped at them. "What? Are you fucking crazy Eddie? Stay here with your wife and daughter."

"No Leah. "Edward snapped. "They are here for my daughter, I am fighting if I want to."

"He will come in handy you guys. " Jake reasoned out. Edward followed them to find that Sam was the only one not in the wolf form. Seth and Embry looked at each other and phased into wolf form.

"What are you doing here." Leah snapped at Sam. She enjoyed that past few days without him. And here he came invading her nice little space.

Sam's face began soft as he stared at his once old love. "Leah come back to my pack. Your mom missed you and Seth. And I miss you too."

Leah glared at Sam as she tried to control her anger. "Fuck you Sam! If that's why you are here, then you better leave! I will never join your pack ever again."

Sam sighed, "I'm here for another reason too. We know Bella's baby is born and that she has changed. The treaty has been broke."

"No it hasn't." Jake broke into the conversation. "I gave Edward permission to change Bella. No one broke the treaty. So you can leave Sam."

Sam frowned that his own brother had let Edward bite a human. "But the baby. That deformed spawn is a danger to our people."

Jake growled through his teeth. "She isn't dangerous! She's a wonderful baby. But you wouldn't know that, since you won't give her a chance!"

"Why do you care so much about Bella's baby? " Sam yelled in confusion. "Wait...please don't say you imprinted on that creature. How could you Jake?"

Leah's head snapped up to met Sam's glare at Jake. "Fuck off Sam! You should perfectly know well that you can't help who you imprinted on. And Who cares if he imprinted on a half human, half vampire child. She isn't dangerous and he cares for her. So fuck off. And If you all care for Jake you wouldn't be here trying to kill Renesmee." Jacob turned to Leah and smiled. He couldn't believe that she had done that for him.

"Leah are you crazy? You hate vampire, I would think you would hate that baby as well. Has been being in Jake's pack made you mental?"

Leah laughed as she glared at Sam, "I have finally healed being away from you Sam. And I might hate vampires but Jacob is my friend. I'm not going to turn my back on him just because he imprinted. " Jake continued to smile at Leah. Maybe this was why he had liked her. There was a nice side of Leah that always surprised people. And Jake had truly loved that about her . But he knew he had to let Leah go. He had imprinted on someone else, and he had caused enough pain for her. He wanted to her to heal.

"You friend happened to imprint on someone that isn't even human!"

Leah glared at Sam, trying her best no to phase. "She is half human. She has a heartbeat. Are you really going to destroy a family to kill a creature that's not a danger?"

"Leah she is a danger to humans! She drinks human blood for crying out loud! We all know that's what she craved when she was in Bella's belly. We won't stand here and let her destroy our family."

"She may drink blood, but she eats human food too!" Jake protested. He wasn't going to let his own brothers to kill his imprint.

"Do you here yourselves right now? Vampires are supposed to be our enemies, but here you guys are fighting with them and imprinting on their stupid daughter." Edward growled at Sam. He would kill him right now if he wanted to, but he wasn't going to be break the treaty over this dumbass.

Leah continued her glare on Sam as she walked towards him and slapped him across the face. Everyone just stared at her in shock at what she just did. She had wanted to do that for so long, and it felt so great to do. "Just fuck off Sam! We aren't your pack. But if you want to kill Renesmee, than you are going to have to kill us. Are you really going to kill your own brothers?"

Sam sighed as he looked at his pack of wolves. "Fine, we won't fight. But that doesn't mean things will be the same between us." Sam and his wolves walked away from the Cullen's house. Embry , Seth, and Edward looked at Leah and smiled.

"What?" Leah snapped. She looked at all of them and glared. "Stop smiling that, it gives me the creeps!"

"She has a heart!"Jacob cheered as he gave her a goofy grin.

"And If you tell anyone that I will ruin that head off of yours and feed it to the vampires. "Leah said as she glared at Jake.

"Aww Lee, I know that means you love me." Jacob walked over and hugged her into his arms.

"Ew what the hell Jake? I think you are on drugs. Get off of me!"

"Nope. Just feel the love Lee. "Jacob wrapped his arms around tighter as she tried to fight her way out. Finally she stopped trying and sighed. "I really hate you." She whispered.

Jake laughed as he kissed Leah on the cheek as Edward, Embry and Seth started to laugh as well. Leah wiped the kiss off of her cheek and groaned, "I swear Jake you are a freak! Never do that again!" She shook her head as she walked back in the house trying to forget what just happened.

Jake walked into the house right behind her. He didn't know why he did, but he wanted things to be the same. And he thought if he treated her as a friend like before, things would go back to normal. But he was wrong. Nothing could be normal between them anymore. Leah looked over at him, as Jake looked at her. Leah quickly looked away and went into one of the other rooms to take a nap.

The rest of day went by slowly. Leah and Jake kept ignoring each other. Seth and Edward were getting annoyed of this, but still try to help them through the situation. Embry, who had no clue what was going on was finally in on the loop as Seth finally explained everything to him.

Embry felt extremely sorry for Leah. He knew the pain she went through with Sam. He was hoping she wasn't going through that again. He cares for Leah in a weird way. He always understood why she was always a bitch and bitter. But he never told anyone that he cared for her and felt sorry for her.

Leah sat down in the living room as the rest of her pack went to play with Renesmee. The baby was just born yesterday but she already got everyone's attention. She sometimes wished people would treat her like that. But she knew nobody really cared for her.

"Is that really what you think?" Leah's head snapped to Edward as she glared at him. She hated the fact that he could read minds.

"Can't I have some damn privacy?" She growled through her teeth as she continued to glare at Edward.

Edward sighed and sat besides Leah. "I can read your packs mind. They do care about you, you just don't see it."

Leah sighed, " They don't care, especially not the one that I care about." She whispered to herself.

"You love him don't you?" Edward asked her.

Leah looked over at him but didn't try to glare. "Whoa there. Isn't that a bit to personal to ask Edward. We aren't even friends."

Edward sighed, "I know it hurts right now. It must suck for you to lose him because of imprinting. But he does really care about you."

Leah rolled her eyes and sighed. She really didn't want to talk about this, "Whatever. If I believe you will you leave me alone?"

"No can do. Everyone is back from hunting and Esme has made a big dinner, so we were thinking about having dinner with you guys."

Leah snorted, "Right while we eat human food you vampires will have cups of blood going around to drink. I will pass."

"Actually, we won't be eating. You, Seth, Embry, and Jake will. While we try to get Renesmee to eat some baby food.'

"Great, We will be one happy Brady bunch family won't we?" Leah rolled her eyes as she continued to the couch. She was stubborn, and she wasn't going to have dinner with vampires. She would rather die than do that.

Edward frown turned into a smirk, "Well you left me no choice. Emmett!" Before Leah could even process what was about to happen. Emmett had came out and picked her up. She struggled to get out of his cold grip but he was rock hard. She finally gave up and let Emmett take her into the dining room.

She sighed as she took a seat next to Seth. Her eyes wandered up to Jacob's as she felt his eyes on her. She quickly looked away before anyone could tell what happened between them. "Aww are these two lovebirds finally together?" Emmett cracked up as he saw the look Jake and Leah had shared.

Leah growled through her teeth as she grabbed her fork and threw it at Emmett aiming for his eye, but instead it bounced off of his cheek. Edward sighed, "Actually, Jacob here imprinted on Renesmee."

All the vampires turned their head to Edward. That certainly did catch their attention. "Welcome to the family mutt!" Emmett howled with laughter. "You and Renesmee are going to make some hot puppies" Emmett roared with laughter once again as Edward's face was filled with disgust. "Oh sorry bro." Emmett quickly apologized.

Leah shook her head as she stuffed the food down her throat she wanted to get out of here. She didn't want to talk about imprinting. Hell she didn't even want to hear Jacob's name. She was still in pain after everything had happened. But yet she still stood up for him when Sam came by earlier. She couldn't help but not be bitter around Jacob. It was so easy to do to Sam, to make him feel miserable. But she couldn't do it to Jake. She knew how he was like when Jake was miserable. She should be happy that he found his happiness. But all she could feel was jealously. Edward's head turned to Leah as she stayed in her thoughts. He did feel truly sorry for her. He had thought Jake and her would have gotten together when he gave Jacob advice. But faith had plans of their own.

Edward sighed and looked at his daughter as she touched her dad's face. "Leah, she wants you." Leah snapped her head up in almost disgust. Even though she had saved Renesmee's life today. That didn't mean that she loved her like everyone else did. She hated her, and was envy of her. But she could feel everyone's eye on her. She had to take the baby and play nice. She had no choice.

She pulled Renesmee's onto her lap and pulled on a fake smile. "Aww Lee she likes you." She heard Jake's voice. She sighed. Why was he making this harder for her? All she wanted was to be in a better place. But she knew she wouldn't be able to . Jake and Renesmee will always be there around her, and she will have learn how to play nice.

She looked down at the baby and tried to smile again as she blocked the voices near her. Renesmee raised her small hand and touched Leah's cheek. "_You have feelings for him don't you?"_ Leah stared at the baby in disbelief. She knew that the baby would be smart, but not this smart. She sighed. Was it really that obviously that she was jealous and she had some kind of feelings towards Jacob?

* * *

**So what do you think? I don't want the plot to be exactly like the ending of breaking dawn so I'm trying to change things around. I hope you guys dont mind.**

**Anyways please Review!**

**reviews=Love :DDD**

**but can I at least get 5 reviews for the next one?  
**


	5. Chapter 4

_-Based on Breaking Dawn-_

**Shattered Hearts**

Chapter Four: Life is messed up

* * *

"Leah?"

Leah turned around and faced Jacob. It's been a week since Sam came around and everything had been pretty good so far. Bella had woken up around a few days ago, and spending as much time with Nessie as much as she can. When she couldn't Jake usually had her, and tried to get Leah to spend some time with her too.

"What's up Jake?" Leah replied as she turned back at to look at the forest surroundings.

"I'm worried about you." He finally said as he took a seat by her. She wanted to laugh as his face and ask why the hell he would be worried about her.

"There's nothing to worry about."

"You haven't phased for a week...plus you always seem so sad."

Leah snorted as she wanted to attack him and tell him it's all his fault. "I'm fine, stop worrying about me."

Jake sighed as he gave up. "Fine, but if you want to go home for a couple of days it's fine. I already told Embry and he is leaving right now."

"I think I will take you up on that offer." Leah got up and started to walk away from Jake.

"Wait Leah." He got up and stood in front of her. "We should talk."

"About what? "She asked.

"About that kiss we had ..."

Leah snorted, "We don't need to talk about anything. You imprinted, that's simple enough."

"What if that kiss meant something to me. "He stated.

Leah rolled her eyes, "It probably doesn't anymore, you have imprinted if you have forgotten."

"I didn't forget." Said Jake. "I know I imprinted, but I don't feel that way for Nessie right now. And my feelings may be so confused up right now, but I know that kiss meant something."

Leah stared at him as she tried her best not to yell at him. How could he just stand there and say that kiss meant something. He is imprinted man. He shouldn't be thinking this or feeling any of this. "Just leave me, "She hissed.

"No! We need to talk Leah. Keeping it in isn't going to help anyone."

"It will help me!" She said. "I don't need to talk about this with you. So just go back to god damn spawn."

Jacob winced at her words but still stared at her with concern. "I'm not going to give up, so just talk to me."

"You should know by now that I'm stubborn, I'm not going to talk about this with you." She gave him one last look before turning on heal to walk away.

Jacob stared at her as he saw her feet moving to walk away. "I think I was falling in love with you!" He yelled at her trying to get her stop. He didn't regret what he said. He wanted to get it off his chest.

Leah turned around and faced him. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I think I was falling for you before I imprinted."

Leah shut her eyes shut hoping it were a dream. She didn't want to face the pain that was breaking her heart more. She knew she should have never felt this way for a wolf again, but heart breaks are just bad luck for her. "You are an ass." She hissed. "What gets you the right to tell me this? You should have kept your fucking mouth closed!" She yelled at him trying to get her angry out.

Jacob stared at her letting her anger come out. He knew she was right, he shouldn't have said that to her. But he just couldn't keep it anymore. "Leah-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. You are just like Sam!"

Jacob walked towards her grabbing her before she could walk away,. "I'm nothing like Sam." He hissed.

"Really? I think you being an ass just like him, kind of makes you like him."

"Leah-"

"No just leave me. Just let me go!'

"I can't damnit! I care for you!" Jake yelled as he kept staring at Leah waiting for some kind of reaction.

Leah stood there, emotionless. Shouldn't she be happy that Jake just told her this? The only people who didn't think she was a bitch was her family...She didn't have much people besides them caring for her. But this was just too messed up for her. The guy she is developing feelings for ,cares for her back but who belongs to someone else. "I don't care. Just go back to spawn." She glared at him as she pulled her arm away from him.

Jacob stood there trying to figure out something he could do to make her stay. He needed to talk to her and show her that he really did care. He knew he had imprinted, but his imprinting feelings hadn't took over yet. He still had his own mind to do something, and he was going to take advantage of that.

Jacob ran towards Leah making sure she wouldn't leave. He grabbed onto her arm once again and pulled her closer to him. He gazed back in her eyes as he slowly leaned in. He brushed past her bangs and softly kissed her lips.

Leah tried to pull away, but she stopped as she felt his lips on hers. She wanted this, she knew that. But it still felt wrong. He wasn't hers to do this to. She shut her eyes as she took all her strength and pushed Jake away from her. She glared at him as she started to hit him."What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jacob stood there as he took all of Leah's hits. He didn't even try to defend himself, he knew that would just make things worse. He waited till she was finished, "I had to okay. I'm not going to watch you walk away from me."

"Deal with it! You already have your wonderful spawn. Let me go and not be fucking miserable for once! Or do you enjoy me being a miserable bitch?"

"I don't want you to miserable! I just can't let you go."

"Well learn how to."

Leah ran away quickly from him as she tried to get her thoughts collected. She knew she wanted the kiss, but she wasn't going to let him see through that. She had to be strong because at the end of the day he would be the Cullen's son in law and she will still be the bitchy werewolf girl.

"Leah?"

Leah stopped thinking as she turned towards her brother. "Yeah?"

"Embry is waiting for us at the border, Mom wanted him to come over for dinner too." She nodded as she followed Seth to border. She didn't say anything as they walked that way. She knew Seth probably thought something was wrong. But she knew if he had known the truth he would be trying to beat up Jake and get himself hurt instead.

As they approached the border, Embry joined the walk to the Clearwater's house. "This silence is weird."

"Enjoy it." She muttered. She saw as Embry shared a glance with Seth as Seth just shrugged his shoulders. Leah was just glad that she finally saw her house. She walked away from their little room and ran up the steps to her house. She hadn't been home in weeks. She had missed this house and her mom.

Leah pulled the door open as she walked into the living room only to find herself disgusted as she saw Charlie, who's shirt was unbutton, kissing her mother. "EW MOM! I SIT THERE!" Leah yelled from disgust.

Seth and Embry soon join Leah in the living room. "MOM! GROSS!" Seth yelled.

Embry just laughed at the siblings. "Way to go Ms. Clearwater."

Seth slapped Embry's head as he glared at his friend.

Sue laughed nervously as her and Charlie fixed their appearances. "Sorry about that...we thought you three wouldn't be here yet...Well more people should be coming soon. So we should wait for them too."

"More people?" Seth asked as Sam, Emily, and Billy came through the door.

"Mom!" Leah yelled. If she knew Sam was going to be here, she would rather be miserable back at the Cullen's.

Sue gave her daughter a look, "Not another word. Just try to enjoy yourself."

Leah groaned as she, Seth, and Embry glared at Sam. They still haven't forgotten about what Sam had done last time they saw him.

Sam looked at them as he nervously laughed, "We are still good right?"

"Who would be good with someone who tries to kill a baby?" Seth yelled as he started to walk towards Sam. Leah rolled her eyes knowing Seth was going to do. She quickly grabbing onto Seth's shirt collar and pulled him away as she saw him pound the fist. "Don't be an idiot." She muttered.

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry for what I did. But what will let you guys forgive me?"

"How about dying?" Leah offered proudly.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." She smirked.

"Leah... you literally drive me crazy, just stop being you for one minute okay? I'm trying to make things better but here you are being fucking impossible again!"

Leah stared at him as her smirk went away. Sam was always nice to her even she was bitch, what happened now. Embry looked between them and glared at Sam. "Leave her alone okay? You were the one who fucked her up. She is just trying to get over it. And if that's being impossible girl, then let her. "

Leah looked over at Embry and smiled. She never really had people back her up. And once in a while it kept actually nice. "Whatever, if you guys want to be impossible then none of us will ever be friends again. Is that what you want?"Leah, Embry, and Seth all shared a look before replying a yes as they walked off to the kitchen leaving Sam shocked.

* * *

Leah, Seth, and Embry nibbled on their food softly as the dinner was set. Sure they were hungry but they could still feel all the uncomfortable stares.

"So how is my son?" Billy finally asked breaking the silence.

"He imprinted on a killer." Sam mumbled as he ate his food.

Leah glared at him as she purposely kicked his leg under the table. "He imprinted on Bella's baby." She said.

"Nothing to worry about Billy, she is amazing. She is half human and half vampire. But she wouldn't hurt anyone." Seth said.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yup. She is a very cute little child. You should go see her." Embry added. But they all knew Billy wouldn't set foot on the Cullen's property.

"So..." Emily said. "I have some news. Maybe it's even happy news."

Sue smiled, "What is it sweetie?"

"I'm pregnant." Emily smiled as Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh great, "Leah muttered as she received a glare from her mom.

"More babies?" Seth whined. "Mom just promise you and Charlie are being careful." Embry almost choked on his food as he tried not to laugh.

Sue looked at her son as she nervously laughed, "You don't need to worry about that son." She looked at Charlie who sunk low in his chair, obviously embarrassed from Seth.

"What did I say that was so wrong?" Seth asked.

Leah rolled her eyes and smacked Seth. Her brother was always oblivious. Seth rubbed his head as he glared at his sister. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat.

* * *

As dinner finished, Leah and Sue went into the kitchen to clean up as Embry and Seth went to throw out the trash. "Well that dinner was pretty...awkward."

Leah smiled, "Of course it was...I think the highlight part of it was when Seth made that comment."

Sue's cheek turned red once again from embarrassment. "That was embarrassing."

"And pretty funny, "Leah smiled as she hugged her mom.

"How are you holding on sweetie?"

Leah placed the dishes in the sink and turned to her mom, "What are you talking about?"

"Well Emily just announced she is pregnant..."

Leah sighed as she turned on the sink to rinse the dishes, "I'm fine mom, honestly. I couldn't care about it right now anyways. I'm pretty pissed at Sam."

Sue nodded as Leah passed her the plates to put in the dishwasher. "Are you going back to the Cullen's tonight or will you be staying here?"

Leah looked over at her mom. "I'm going to stay here with you tonight and so will Seth. We missed you mom."

Sue smiled as she hugged her daughter. "Don't ever leave me like that again with just a note. What were you thinking?"

"Obviously I wasn't thinking, " She laughed.

"Aww isn't this sweet?" Said Embry as he walked into the kitchen. Leah rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed onto the towel and threw it at him as she stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed as he sat down on top of the counter. "Where's Seth?"

"I thought he was with you." Leah said.

"He was, but I left him outside since I got a call from Jake. He said something happened but just come in the morning so we can spend time with our family. Seth should have been done with the trash by now."

Leah shrugged, "It's Seth. He always takes forever at what he does."

Sue looked between them as she sighed, "I wonder what happened at the Cullen's... Wait Embry shouldn't you be at home?"

"Well... I kind of don't want to. I told my mom that I was going to be gone for a while for a school trip, but I left a note since I didn't want to lie to her face but now I don't want to face her anger right now."

Sue smiled as a laugh escape through her lips. "You can sleep in Seth's room tonight, if you want. " Embry smiled and nodded, "Thanks Ms. Clearwater!" He said as she walked into her room.

Leah quickly put away the remaining dishes as she shut the dishwasher closed and turn it on.

"Would you rather eat a dog or walk nude around the town?"

Leah smiled at Embry. She always thought his little would you rather game was weird but it was entertaining at times. "Nude, I'm used to doing it in front of you guys."

"You know you enjoy flaunting your nude body in front of us."

"Don't make me smack you Em."

He laughed as he got off the counter. "Fine... want to play some video games?"

"Sure. " She replied back as she turned off the kitchen lights and walked into the living with Embry only to find Seth walking inside of the house with a silly grin on his face.

Leah stared at her brother, knowing that look very well. She looked at him, as he continued to have that silly grin on his face and his eyes filled with awe."Oh god no! Seth, please say you didn't imprint!"

Seth sat on the couch as he gave her a nervous smile, "Sorry Leah I can't say I didn't."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. School got busy and I had writing block. But then I heard this song that inspired me for this chapter. so here it is. I enjoyed writing this chapter. :) I liked having the other characters in it, but the main characters of this story will be Jake, Leah, Embry, Seth and eventually Nessie. **

**Please reviews!**

**reviews=love.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

_-Based on Breaking Dawn-_

**Shattered Hearts**

Chapter Five: Complicated lives

* * *

"Oh god, my body still hurts from last night, " Seth whined as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Leah shrugged as Embry just laughed. "Don't be such a baby, I barely hit you."

"Barely hit me? You literally beat me up for just imprinting. You are crazy sis."

Leah smiled proudly as grabbed the pancakes that Embry just finished making and sat it on the table. "You know Em, you could have helped me!"

Embry looked at Seth and then Leah. "Sorry man, but Leah needed to let out her anger. And I didn't want to get into that mess."

"In other words, he was too chicken to get in. " Leah said.

Embry was about to argue, but closed his mouth. He knew he was scared of Leah when she was beating up people. She had almost broke his leg once, and that was just by accident. He didn't want to feel pain that was on purpose. He gave Seth an apologetic smile as he turned off the stove and brought the remaining pancakes to the table. "You guys better like this. I slaved over the hot stove for you two."

Leah rolled her eyes, "It doesn't take a lot of effort to cook pancakes. But thanks anyways."

"Wow you actually said thanks? Who knew you had a nice bone in your body Clearwater." Embry smirked as he swallowed down his pancake as he tried to look away from Leah's glare. She continued to glare at him as she grabbed her pancake and licked it before throwing it Embry's face.

"Leah! No throwing food !" Sue yelled as she came down the stairs. She walked towards Embry and pulled the pancake off his face. "Is this salvia in it? Leah that's disgusting."

"What? He made me." She said, as she tried to defend herself.

Sue shock her head as she turned back to the kids. "Who made breakfast?"

"I did. Grab a seat and have some." Embry said.

Sue took a seat next to Leah as she grabbed a pancake onto her plate. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Well being the only child with a mom in the house, you learn how to do girly things."

Sue smiled as she took a bite from her pancake. She admitted to herself it was pretty good. She started to enjoy her food until her eyes fell on Seth's broke arm. "How did your arm honey?"

Seth just shrugged, "Leah beat me up last night." Sue glared at her daughter.

"What? He imprinted! He knew it was coming. He is just being a baby. His arm will be healed by lunch time."

"Leah Clearwater you know better than- Wait...Did you just say Seth imprinted." Everyone nodded at her. "Aw my baby is growing up!"

"Aw mom don't go there. I'm not a baby."

"You are my baby honey. How did you meet her?"

"I rather not talk about it. It's not a big deal."

"Just spill before I beat you up again, " Leah offered as she saw Seth squirm in his chair. She couldn't help but laugh.

Seth sighed, "Well..She was just walking her dog, and her dog ran into our trash can and knocked everything over...I went to go help her and I looked into her eyes and then it happened...then I got really nervous, you know how I can be...well she told me she was sorry and stuff...oh her name is Emma, pretty name isn't it...gosh she is so beautiful...she has brown, silky hair with blue eyes...anyways she told me she just moved here a few days ago and I offered to show her around La Push tomorrow. It's no big deal of a story."

Sue smiled as she rushed over to her son and hugged him. "I'm happy for you."

Leah sighed and sunk low in her chair. She knew she should be a little more happy for Seth. She honestly was, but she couldn't let her happy feelings out for him. The happy was turning into jealously. How sad was that? Leah Clearwater is jealous of her own kid brother. Seth was only sixteen, while she is nineteen and he already found his happy ending before her. She wished that could have been her instead of him. She wanted to feel happy like that, with no worries in her the world. But no her life was fucked up. Sam fucked up her, and now it was Jake's turned to fuck her up. Why couldn't she just be happy for once in her life? It wasn't too much to ask for. But yet life hated her, and gave her brother the happiness she wanted.

Embry looked away from Seth and Sue and stared at Leah. He couldn't even think about how Leah was feelings. He knew she hated imprinting for many reasons, but seeing her brother happy was probably killing. Even though she hated imprinting with a passion, she would take it just to escape the pain that Sam had inflicted upon her. He reached out and laid his hand on top of Leah's. Leah didn't even bother to pull away like usually. Her eyes met his and she just smiled. Embry smiled back.

"Embry?" Seth shock on his shoulder as Leah pulled her hand away from his. "What did you do Leah? You scared him didn't you?"

She just smiled, "Nah, he just wishes I would do that."

Embry quickly closed his eyes as he just tried to process what happened. All he remember was Leah looking at him and then his heart flutter. _It fucking fluttered! He thought_. "Dude, are you okay?"

Embry opened his eyes and looked at Seth. "Yeah, I was thinking that's all."

"Well Mom, we got to go to Cullen's. Hopefully we see you tonight. "Leah said as she walked over to her mom and hugged her.

"Wait take the car." Sue offered.

"It's okay mom, we don't know when we will be back. You might need it."

"Don't worry about me, Charlie is coming over today. I don't think I will need the car." Seth and Leah made a face and took the keys of the cars. They rushed outside to get inside of the car, and then drove over to the Cullen's.

* * *

"Do you think we should knock?" Seth asked as they waited outside the door of the Cullen's house.

"You would think Edward would have opened the door by now, " Embry added. They had waited outside the door about a minute now not knowing what to do.

"I say let's just go in, "Leah decided as she turned the door knob and walked inside the house not to be greeted by anyone which was unusual. She shrugged her shoulders and walk to the Cullen's living room. The three of them gave each other a confused look as Bella held onto Nessie's protectly and Jake and Blondie weren't fighting for once. "Um, did someone die?"

"We are all going to die. " Bella said emotionless as she held onto her baby.

"What?" Seth asked. "We are being punk'd by vampires aren't we? Jake you should have gave us a warning."

Edward sighed as he noticed no one was going to tell the confused wolves what was happening. "The volturi is coming, we don't know when...We have been sentenced to die."

"Why?" Leah asked. She should have been happy that these vampires would be finally gone but she knew how that would affect Jacob. She cared for him, and that meant losing his new vampire family she had to care for that too since her life was just so complicated.

"One of the vampires saw Nessie...they thought she was a vampire baby and not human...vampire children are very dangerous and you could get killed from creating them. When she saw Nessie she ran before we could tell her the truth." Edward said.

Jacob sat up and walked towards the door, "Come on." He said to his pack. His pack followed him outside as they waited for him to say something. "Edward is thinking about calling other vampires to help them."

"What? "Leah asked. "That's dangerous, we don't know if they eat like Cullen's."

"It's a risk they have to take right now to save Nessie. I have to stay here and protect incase of any secret attacks... but we are going to fight with them if they do need us. But I can't train with you guys since I have to be here."

"So where does that leave us?" Seth asked.

"I called Sam this morning...you will be training with him and his pack for a while."

"What?" Leah yelled. "You can't be fucking serious! We all left that pack for a reason, there is no way I'm going back!"

Jake looked at Leah, "I don't care right now. People can die, so just go to Sam's pack."

"Only Nessie will die if things get out of hand. The rest of them are vampires, they are already dead! I can't believe you are doing this to me!" Leah shouted.

"I'm not doing anything to you Leah!" Jake yelled back. "I can't take care of you guys, and all of you need to be strong for the fight. Sam agreed to help, just run with his pack for a while. We are still a pack."

"Why can't we just stay here and run by ourselves? We don't need Sam!"

"Leah just do it okay? Don't make me force you to do it!"

"Then force me Jake! Because I will not go willing, and you know that too. What happened when you said yesterday that you care about me? If you cared about me you wouldn't let me go back to Sam!" Leah challenged.

Jake glared at Leah. As much as he felt bad for this situation, Leah wasn't making it any better. "I do care for you Leah, but I need someone to take care of my pack!"

"We don't need taking care of. We aren't babies!"

"Jake, please don't make us go back. We hate Sam. I can't believe you even talked to him first before us. We are your pack not his, " Seth said.

Jake sighed. He had to force them to go, he knew that. He knew all of them hated Sam right now and wouldn't go willingly. But he wasn't only doing this to have someone protect his pack. He needed to be away from Leah. He knows he has to realize Leah won't be his as long Nessie will be alive. He knows that he should only care Nessie and protect her. But he feels that way for Leah. He knew keeping space from her might help him realize things. But he knew that still wouldn't work, but he had to try. He had to try and force them and forget his feelings for her. But how can he forget that might be in love with Leah Clearwater. Girls like her don't come all the time.

"Go to Sam's now." It wasn't an offer, it was definitely a demand. He was forcing them now.

Leah glared at him, "You are definitely an ass just like him. " She looked away from him as she ran away and started to phase. Seth slowly followed her as Embry stayed behind.

"Dude that wasn't cool. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know Em okay. I just had."

"But why?" Embry asked.

"Because, I think I might feel something for her. I needed to the space. I'm sorry."

"You like her?" Embry asked again. As long as he knew Jake, he would have never thought Leah would be the type of girl he would like.

"It's complicated okay. I'm sorry, tell Seth that too. I have to get in there, bye. "Jake rushed away from Embry back into the Cullen's household.

* * *

Leah sat at the edge of the table with Embry as the rest of their old pack pigged out on Emily's food. It's been a couple of days since they had talked to Jake. They wouldn't even had been here if it wasn't for that stupid alpha command and Billy forcing them to here too.

"Where's Seth?" Sam asked as he stuffed his face with one of the muffins.

"At the beach with his imprint." Leah answered. Everyone dropped their food and stared at Leah. "What? Stop looking at me or I will break you faces." She muttered.

"Seth imprinted?" Emily asked. "Aw, that's great. Who's the girl?"

Embry shrugged, "You guys don't know her. She is new in town."

"Aw how sad is that. Seth imprints, but Leah doesn't. Maybe it's because she is such a pain in the ass." Paul said as he laughed to himself. "Come on guys, it's funny." The pack all looked at Leah waiting for her to explode.

Leah glared at all of them as she grabbed the bowl threw it at Paul's head. "You are a jackass you know that? I won't be surprised if Rachel decides to leave you one day."

Paul was about to say something back but Sam made him stop. "Enough! Everyone go outside. We should be training."

Leah rolled her eyes as she got off of her seat and looked at Embry. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah I will be there soon, I'm just going to eat the leftovers." She nodded, and left Embry inside of the house.

"Leah!" She turned around to face her brother. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just us fighting with each other like usual. Did you have fun with your imprint?"

Seth gave her a nervous smile. "I was kind of lying...Well I was with her...but not all day."

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I went to the Cullen's." He sighed. "You know Jake has been trying to call us for the past couple of days to apologize. So I went there to yell at him, but everyone just seems so depressed. They all think we are going to die."

"No one is going to die, Seth. Especially us. We are wolves, we aren't going to die."

"If you say so...Also Jake says he wants to talk to you."

Leah growled. "As if!"

"Well you know we are going to go to Charlie's for dinner tomorrow night right? Well he, Nessie, Bella, and Edward are going to go too. So I'm just warning you, he is going to talk to you. Just try to be pleasant tomorrow."

Leah sighed. How was she going to pleasant? The guy tells her that he cares for her, and that he might be in love with her but then he forces her to come back to this hell hole. If he really did care for her, he wouldn't have forced her to be here...but even though he still did that she couldn't help but to wonder what he was going to say to her. Of course she was mad at him, but she couldn't help but to miss him. She hated that she felt this way.

* * *

"Embry?" Sam called out. "Come on, we have to train."

Embry sighed as he threw away his half eaten muffin. "Could I ask you something?"

"Oh so now you want to be friends now?" Sam asked. "I thought we aren't friends anymore since you clearly wanted that. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because you know more about the legends then I do. And I need some answers! I know we aren't really friendly with each other right now, but I need some help."

Sam sighed as he took a seat next to Embry. "Fine, what is it? But hurry up because we need to train."

Embry looked at Sam, he thought this stuff was impossible but half the stuff his world was about was supposed to be impossible and it wasn't. What made this subject impossible then? "Is it possible for a wolf to imprint on other wolf?" He finally asked.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
